


Of Scrapyards, Cold Beers and Stolen Kisses

by dancer_of_the_hellfire_rumba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hot, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer_of_the_hellfire_rumba/pseuds/dancer_of_the_hellfire_rumba
Summary: Hunts are stressful. Sometimes you need to take a walk, other times you need a beer. And sometimes, just maybe, you need to make out with a certain Winchester.





	Of Scrapyards, Cold Beers and Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Tumblr gifs show up uninvited.

Spring has its perks, it's true- bright, sunny but not overbearingly hot days being one of them. Today is one of those days.She's sitting on the hood of a random car, using the cracked windshield as a recliner and sipping on a beer. There's a lot of shit going on in their lives currently, including an active hunt she desperately needed to get away from, and she's taking a couple hours alone to think about things, take in some sunlight, a breath of fresh air. 

Of course, her peace doesn't last very long. 

It's not long before she hears boots on gravel, footsteps soft and relaxed. It's not a threat, she thinks, so she doesn't move, waiting for the person to show up

"Enjoying the sun?" Bright, hazel eyes meet hers as he rounds the corner. Tall and relaxed, leisurely walking towards her. He's wearing a soft orange plaid flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans hugging his thighs. He looks  _ great _ .

"I _was_.But seems I can't escape y'all for long." She squints against the sunlight with a teasing smile and Sam chuckles. He walks to stand by her side, and she has to crane her neck to look at him. At least he's not in front of the sun.

"Yeah, you can't escape us easily. Trust me, I've tried." She huffs out a dry laugh and leans down, opening the cooler and grabbing a bottle. 

"Care to join me?" Long, slender fingers wrapping around the beer bottle, making it look far smaller than it actually is, brushing against hers as she hands it over. She takes a shallower breath, trying to avoid the dirty thoughts, gulping when she notices the veins on his forearm.

Sam cracks the beer open effortlessly, watching her watch him. She gazes up at him as he places the rim of the brown bottle on his lips and takes a refreshing gulp, watches his Adam's apple bob and- yeah okay, she's done for. 

She spins, sitting on the edge of the side of the hood, legs spreading, inviting him to stand between them. Bottle placed carelessly next to her, her hands gently go to his sides, slowly tracing up and down. His smile is cheeky, naughty almost. 

Sam's beer bottle is placed on the roof of the beat-up vehicle. He just stands there, looking pretty, as she hooks her fingers in his belt loops and tugs him close. He hums. "Something I can help you with?"

Hands sliding to his back, fitting in his back pockets and squeezing a handful of his ass, she leans and bites his shoulder. "Asshole."

With a rough tug of her hips in his hands, she's being pressed right up against him, barely any air between them. "What was that?" it's a low growl, under his breath. 

"You heard me," grin teasing, daring him to do something about it. He leans his head down and locks his lips against hers, hands crawling up to hold her face close to his. She gasps, hugging him closer, hair being held by his demanding hands on the sides of her face. 

He licks her bottom lip, involuntarily gasping when her fingers slide under his shirt, skin against skin, and she takes the opportunity, licking into his mouth. 

It's hot, wet, demanding and absolutely everything she needed. 

"I missed you," she whimpers by his ear, as his lips descend to her jawline, down the columns of her neck. He hums, sucking a mark under her ear, making her arch her back beautifully, press herself right up against him. Her arms stretch around his neck, keeping him on her, while his make work of the buttons of her shirt.

"We should take this somewhere else," he breathes and she nods numbly, blindly kissing his face in fervor. 

"Let's."

  
  



End file.
